


A Little Moment

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2016, Farting, Gen, Smile, Sweet, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A little sweet and funny moment between Hillary and HumaSet 2016
Relationships: Huma Abedin & Hillary Clinton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: anonymous





	A Little Moment

Huma smiled as she sat down the glass of wine in front of Hillary. 

It was around 7 pm and Hillary was sitting at her desk working on something on her computer.

"Would you like anything else, Mrs. Clinton?" Huma asked with a smile.

"No thank you. That will be all."

Huma nodded and said "Okay. Goodnight Mrs. Clinton."

As she turned to leave Hillary's voice stopped her. "Huma?"

Huma turned and said "Yes?"

"Take the day off tomorrow."

"What?" Huma asked as she once again approached Hillary's desk.

"Take the day off. You work hard and do a lot for me and I want you to have a day to yourself." Hillary replied with a smile. 

"But-"

"No buts." Hillary said as she pointed the pen she was holding at Huma. "You deserve to have a day off. You deserve to have time to yourself. So please just take it." 

Huma smiled and said "Thank you Mrs. Clinton." 

Hillary once again smiled. "You're welco-oops." Hillary said as she accidentally dropped her pen.

"I'll get it." Huma said and bent down. As she bent down to pick up the pen, a sound came from her.

A fart.

Hillary burst out laughing and Huma blushed. Hillary laugh for a while as she clutched her stomach. When she finally calmed down, she saw how embarrassed Huma was.

"Oh Huma there is no reason to be embarrassed. Everybody does it." She stood up from her seat and put her hands on her hips. "Including me."

And with that, Hillary let out a huge fart before laughing once again. This time, Huma joined her.

They laughed for a while before collecting themselves. Huma cleared her throat and said "Good night Mrs. Clinton" with a smile on her face.

"Good night Huma." Hillary said, smiling back.


End file.
